high school problems
by uniqueBTR
Summary: this is a request written for ArmyLilSis and I hope you like it ... what if a girl had a crush on a boy but some one else got in the way... god I have high school drama oc/oc or oc/kendall... please read!
1. Chapter 1

**heyyy guys this is a request for ArmyLilSis and its going tot be a two shot lol because she said to make a pre btr and i no clue what that is so im on the blonde side ... lol ( no a fence to blondes!) and so what she gave me at frist confused me but then i wanted to change some things to get it going better soo this is for you and i hope you like it ...**

hi there everyone my name is Bridget and im dirty blonde with shoulder length hair and blue eyes and black glasses and im 5 foot many tease me on my size but i don't care.. im a freshmen in high school and i have the most coolest friend in the world his name is Kendall knight and were in band with each other i play the french horn and he plays the bass guitar and we sit near each other

but there is one thing i didn't tell you a bout ... there's a boy... his name is Justin he's a sophomore and he stands tall at 5'4 with dark brown eyes that glisten in the sunlight he has short sandy brown hair he's also in band.. he play's the cymbals and the tenor drums .. god isn't he amazing!

Kendall doesn't think were good with each other but I'ma prove him wrong one day .. once he breaks up with is girlfriend... jo Taylor... i cant stand her she cheats on him everyday behind the school with this on boy named Jett he's not bad-looking but he is so snooty and that's why they make a good couple .. and the only reason she goes out with Justin is because he treats her like a queen and buys her any thing she wants ... which is not fair!

any ways today me and kendall were at lunch and i sat next to him and logan ... his step-brother and his other friends carlos and james ...

once i sit at the table every one greets me and kendall sits closer to me...

me: kendall, why so close

then he realize what he did then blushes and scoots away from me and apologize then we be gin talking and i bring up Justin again then they all groan..

me: what !? are y'all tired of me talking about him..

James: yes! .. Bridget, let it goo! he's not into you i bet he doesn't even know who you are!

me: 1 i wont let it goo.. he's the love of my life ..2 he does know me we were best friends in kinder garden and he was in 1st...

Carlos: so if i go over there an asked him if he remember you he'll say yes?!

me: maybe? , but don't go over there all you going to do is embarrasses me

kendall: and plus, you two dont even look good together!

then i turn red and look at him ... i give him a firmly glare and turn to my food in front of me

he starts to freak and turn away from me then logan pipes up.

logan: im going over there to talk to him...

me: no, dont! please logan!

he ignores me and gets up and starts to walk over to the table then i fly up out of my chair and try to pull him back .. but he is unbelievably strong and just brush me off like a fly then i drop to the floor and hug his feet together and the starts to walk but then falls over knowing he can't move cuz im planted at his feet the people start to stare at us and gives us weird looks and some start to point and laugh...

he falls to the ground and starts to yell at me ..

logan: briget, get off!

me: no your not talking to him!

then we both struggle with each other then the most embarring thing happens ... Justin comes up to us with jo by his side ...

Justin: hey ,... ummm... why are you two fighting near us ..

jo: yeah! why are you two freshmeats near us!

then i glare at her and was going to make a smart remark but before i could logan slapped his hand over my mouth and dragged me back to our table ...

once he plulled his hand from my mouth i yelled in her direction..

me: I DONT KNOW WHY YOU GETTING A ATTIATUED WITH ME WHEN YOUR THE ONE CHEATING ON JUSTIN WITH JETT!

then carlos ,kendall,james, and logan slap their hands over my mouth again .. and give me death glares...

then jo comes up to our table..

jo: you know what ... you little whore! if you say that again i swear i will bust your face in ... you no good loser!

then she gets to close to me and kendall stands up and gets in her face..

kendall: at lest she had the balls to telll someone the truth .. so jo why are you getting so defence over what she said unless its true ... and yeah she might be a loser so am i and we dont care ..

james: im not a loser!...

then kendall gives him a half glare then turns back to jo...

kendall: so tell us jo why can't you meet up with your boyfriend after school !...

she gets mad and response:

jo: becuase i have things to do.. kendork!

kendall: 1 my name is not kendork! and 2 what things?

he says out loud now the whole lunch room is looking at the big sence in front of them and everyone has their eyes on jo waiting for her to say something ...

jo: i have cheerleading...

then Justin gets up and walks over to her...

justin: but ...jo ... you're not on the quad...

then she turns to him and has her eyes wide and comes up for another excuse...

jo: oh did i say cheerleading!... i meant debate team!...

logan: you're not on the debate team cause im on it ! and if you were on the team you would know meetings are on Monday's and Wednesday's and today is Friday ...

then jo get more mad and glares at logan and turns to justin to find comfort.. then jett comes up to her and starts to yell..

jett: so you're so ashamed of me that you need to ask permission to see me and make up things to him ... wow jo i thought i meant something to you ...

then jo walks over to him and try to explain then he just pushes her away and she breaks down and cry... then she walks over to Justin and try to cry in his chest but he pushes her away and start crying ..

justin: i thought i was your only ... now you showed your true colors...

then he walks away and i run after him ..

once i find where he went he's over by the back hall crying his little heart out and i feel bad for him ... i shouldn't had said anything...

when i walk near him he finches and turns away from me

justin: leave me alone i just want to be alone ...

then i come closer to him and i wrap my arms around him and hug him and he hugs back while crying in my shoulder

i try to calm him down and he reposes well to it and soo he looks at me and i look back and then we stare in each others eyes... then we kissed as te kiss gets more heated i hear foot steps and i pull away and its Kendall looking at us..

with shocked eyes and he looks like he's a bout to cry ... and the only words coming out is

kendall: how... could you!?... i just thought ...

then he ran off and i look at Justin and i look back at the spot where kendall was and all i could say was..

me: how could high school get so complicated...

**hiiiiii i know it took awhile but it turned out better than i thought it would and so ArmyLilSis i hope you like this ! with **

**~unique love~**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy im back for chappy 2 and its the last im going to make it as long as i can thank you **_**ArmyLilSis**_** and **_**musicrox14 **_** for reviweing it means alot and im sooo sorry that i haven't updated in a long time so ima try to end this story on a good note so plase read and enjoy! and review afterwards! so no more talking on with the story!..**

when kendall ran away i look back at justin and then look back at the spot where kendall ran from then i look at justin again and now my heart is confused as well...

me: i ... i... justin... your everything i ever wanted but ... i want to comfort you .. but i need to...

justin: i understand.. go find him...

with that i moved away from his arms and ran to find kendall...

i ran back to the lunchroom and looked at the table that we were at and i only saw carlos,logan and james sitting there looking confused so i ran up to them ..

me: guys! did you see kendall!

james: yeah! he just ran past with tears in his eyes.. what happened..

logan: yeah! what did justin do to him?.. i swear! if he did any thing to my brother!..

and he stood up with his hands in tight fists i went over to him to calm him down...

me: logan he didn't do anything it was me ... i kinda did something bad..

carlos: what did you do?...

me: well.. i kinda.. might had kissed justin and kendall saw the whole thing and he ran off ... i just neeed to know which way he went..

then the guys looked at each other then finally answered me ..

logan: he ran towaards the bathrooms and then he dissappered..

me: ahh! really!? i can't go into the boy's bathroom.. thats nasty!

james: well im not going in there.. i think its gross too!

me: are you telling me you never use the bathroom at school..

james: yep!

me: how? i mean the girls bathroom is gross too but if i got to go... i got to go!

james: well i hld it till i get home..

(bbbbrrrriinnggg! - bbrrring !)

carlos: thats the bell we need to go to class ..

me: but carlos! kendall is still missing ! we cant just go to class we need to find him!

logan: well i have a test this class and i just can't skip it !

carlos: yeah and if i skip this class again there going to call my miom again and i cant get grounded!

james: i'll help .. this is when i get a free period so where should i look..

me: oh! thank you james just start looking down stairs i will look up stairs and we'll meet in the middle ..

james: ok!

and with the agreement they both went there seprate ways...

as i walked up stairs i see all the classes are going on and i go to his class and peek in and hes niot in his seat.. so i keep walking and i see this old looking door and theni go over to it hopeing its not a fire alarm set door ..

when i open it not a peep and a wave of relive washes over me..

as i walk in theres a big set of stairs that look wworn down and rusty...

as i walk up them thers a nother door at the top .. i push it open and im on the roof of the school and as i turn back to the door something or someone caches my eey and i look near the edge of the roof and i see a small figure just sitting there looking down at the ground.

i walk over and i see that its kendall and so i sit near him and we just sit in peace looking past the cortyard and at the city... it really cool seeing the city like this ...

kendall: why?..

then i turn to look at him and i answer the question...

me: i didn't know ...

then theres silence...

then kendall turns towards me while in still looking foward and he reaches his hand out and touch my face and he gets my attention and so im looking at his pretty green eyes with a bit of purple going around them ... i never noticed that ...

then kendall leans in and capture my lips and we kiss ... and as i kiss back i feel more fire and passion in this kiss then when i kissed justin...

when we pull apart i look i his green orbs and i hug him and he hugs back then we just sit there in blissful silence.. then he say's somting shocking and sorta hurtful to me..

kendall: i wonder if i jump off this roof would it kill me ...

and i look at him with wide eyes and my mouth drops ...

me: your kidding me right...

and he didn't repond then he starts to get up and the leans more to the edge then i see him jump and disappear then with a qiuck move i lean towards the roof and cach kendalls hand befor e he fell. and he really heavy and i dont think i can hold him much longer...\

me: KENDALL ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST DUMB WHY IN HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?

kendall: BECAUSE BRIDGET!..if i cant have you ... then whats the point of living ...

as he tells me this my grip is looseing and im slipping as well and were both about to fall..

me: kendall thats not a reason to kill yourself i will always be ther for you and kendall that kiss.. was amasing ! i want more of us being together... but if you kill your self we can't be together.. so kendall if you want us to work your going to have to ...

then my foot slips and we both fall and hit the ground hard and all i feel is pain all on my back and side

when i open my eyes i see kendall has cuts and srappes all over him on his face hands and arms and i look down at my leg and theres a pool of blood around it and my leg is backwards from what its really is and i sream out in shock and pain.. then kendall opens his eyes and looks at my leg too and he yells ..

then a group of people run towards us and start calling 911 and they tell them to wrap up my leg and arm and they make kendall laydown flat and to keep his neck still and the wrap up his arm too then the amalance comes and takes us to the hospital..

once we get our rooms the dodctors put me to sleep for they ca fix my lkeg with out me sreaming...

*5 hours later*

i wake up with the sound of snoring and talking as i moan in pain i see green eyes and a pair of hasel eyes look back at me and welcome me up as i sit up i just yell out in pain because of my leg moving ..

and my mom comes running in and hugs me then kisses all over my face saying " its a mirical" and " thank the lord" then when i calm my mom down she asked how it happen...

then me and kendall look at each other and he tell her every thing .. she nods her head in understand ment and kisses me and say's ..

my mom: honey, i know you and kendall are ment for each other, but, did you really have to jump off a roof for him...

then we all laughed ..

that's when my high school problems went away..

**hey guys thanks for reading ! and please review ! with**

**~unique love~**


End file.
